Come and Get Me
Come and Get Me is the ninth episode of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror.[https://tvweb.com/the-terror-season-2-infamy-trailer-2-episode-descriptions/ TV Web - The Terror: Infamy Trailer #2] Summary The Terminal Islanders return home to find that things have changed since they left. The Nakayamas, still tense from the pain they've inflicted on one another, must come together to battle the spirit that threatens their future. Plot It is pouring rain as residents of the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center emerge from barracks with suitcases. MPs stand at attention as groups file out from all around the camp. A lone individual plows a plot in a garden and a solitary couple has a meal in the galley. Walt Yoshida, in his uniform of the 442nd Infantry, is followed by Toshiro Furuya. They load belongings onto a vehicle and the camp's gate is opened. A large group approaches, headed for buses just outside the gate. Henry and Asako Nakayama, Yamato-san and Amy Yoshida, her arm in a sling, are at the front of the group. Yamato-san comments that he had stopped even imagining he would ever walk out. Asako says that it hardly feels real to leave. Henry is cynical, saying that they could still change their minds. Asako agrees that it would be like Major Bowen to play such a cruel joke, saying that of course he's not there to see him off. Yamato-san suggests that maybe he's found shame at last and is hiding his face in it. The camera cuts to show Bowen lying dead underground. Amy winces. George Nicol asks everyone to listen up, saying that he will say a few words in lieu of Bowen. Today, by order of the Supreme Court, they are repatriated into American society. They leave the camp bearing a heavy responsibility to the nation that has given them shelter during this trying time and obligation to the laws which they must abide. The country is still at war and they are expected to demonstrate their allegiance. He wishes them farewell. The groups step forward and begin boarding the buses. The buses travel along the highway at night. They stop for gas and everyone stops to talk and eat. Henry, having some bread, says that he's never had anything so delicious. Asako tells him that there was a family behind them in line, a daughter who kept saying "I want to go home!" over and over. The mother said they were going there, but the daughter's only ever known the camp as home. She's never seen her family's home in Fresno and is afraid to go. Henry hands her some food, telling her that their house will need work, especially the roof. The deck on his boat was also damaged when they left, and it will be even worse now without any maintenance having been done for so long. Asako suggests that maybe Chester will be waiting and able to help. Henry reminds her that they've had no word of him for months. They may never know what's become of him, which was as he wanted. Asako reminds him of his own words, that things fall apart without maintenance. She tells him to eat, that it's the last stop before they get home. The group has arrived home, on Terminal Island in San Pedro, CA. Henry, Asako, Yamato-san, Amy and her mother Fumi all step forward in the bright sunlight. Asako wonders what's changed. They reach their street. It is empty, desolate, and there is a fence with a sign reading "U.S. Government Property - NO TRESPASSING." "Where is everything?" asks Henry. Beyond the fence, there is nothing but a wasteland of dirt. It is six months later as a flowers floats on a pond. Henry sits before the pond, at Hancock Park in Los Angeles, CA. He is gardening, and a man, Corbett Delaney, approaches and says that it's a beautiful day. Henry agrees that it is. He says that he doesn't want to tell him his business, but the lantana need to be at least a foot apart. He says he know he's doing his best and Henry replies that he will try to do better than his best. Corbett asks if he and his wife have found a place to live. He says that he and Minnie bought some rental property at Leimert Park, cozy and well-kept. Henry tells him that they've already found a very nice place. He agrees again to fix the problem with the lantanas and Corbett leaves. Asako stands at the edge of a bridge, the same one that her sister Yuko Tanabe leapt from to commit suicide. She plucks a petal from a flower and drops it in the water. She addresses Yuko, saying that she should have come there years ago, to remember her. She feels that if she had, they may have been spared the misery that she's causing them. And now she is gone, or so they say. She ask if she came back the way she did to remind everyone, and her as well. She asks if it would please Yuko if she jumped from the bridge also, if it would satisfy her. Everyone thinks Yuko is gone, but she knows better. She is only hiding and waiting, patient and cunning as ever. She asks if she discovered what she did and that's why she came back. "Did you find out that all of this was my fault?" She plucks another petal and drops it into the water. Henry and Asako sleep in a camp on Skid Row in Los Angeles, CA. It is not quiet place - Henry is disturbed by a siren wailing in the distance and a baby crying. Then, someone shouts "Nakayama." There's a phone call for him. He makes the trek to the phone on the wall, with people sleeping on the ground by it. It's Chester on the other end of the line. He tells him to not hang up. He's alive and he's okay. He says he wanted to contact him and mom earlier. Henry interrupts that now he needs something. Chester explains that he and Luz got married. They're going to have a baby. They thought they got rid of Yuko back at the camp, but they did not. The scene cuts to Chester's perspective, on a mostly cloudy day in Aguayo, New Mexico. He tells Henry that they're in the town where Luz's mother grew up, and Yuko is there. A bus pulls up, labeled "Albuquerque." Chester tells Henry that Yuko is waiting for his and Luz's baby. It's what she wants. The camera now angles to show that Chester's voice is in the pass. Asako gets out of the bus from Albuquerque to greet him and Luz, as Chester's narration continues that Luz is due in a week's time and that she and the baby will need his help if they're going to make it through this. Luz hugs Asako. Back on Henry's end of the line, he says that he's sure his wife will insist that they go. Back in Aguayo, Henry has now exited the bus as well. It pulls away. Henry tells Luz that he's sorry that she married a fool. He says his only comfort is that he does not share his blood. He walks away to his car. Jirou Tanabe is lying in bed, flies buzzing above him in the "perfect world" that Yuko stole from her ancestor Chiyo. He wakes up and looks around. Yuko enters the room, wishing him good morning. She says he slept well. He sees a cot and asks who it's for. He asks if Taizo is okay. She tells him that she is going to bring baby Taizo back. He asks where they are and she hushes him, saying they'll all be together soon. A man knocks at the door of Rocio Trujillo's house. Chester gets up to answer, holding a gun. He sings the opening line of a song, "Los Pollitos," and is greeted with the next line in response. He puts away the gun and opens the door, greeting Father Ysidro, the priest who married him and Luz. He apologizes for the precautions, but the father tells him that there is no need, that the yurei speaks only in one tongue. Asako sits at the table, and as she does, she appears to play a game with Jirou. She is holding the empty photo of Jirou and Chester asks what she's doing. She says that she thinks he would have liked playing "Go." She asks if he seemed clever when he saw him and Chester tells her that he only knows he's gone because of him, that he let her take his brother. Father Ysidro asks him if Luz will be having the baby there. Chester says that she will unless they have reason to leave. They have alternatives, but they want her to believe they're staying. He asks what will happen after the baby is born. Chester says that is when they will go - from city to city, from home to home, until the child is grown and they can be sure he's safe. The father prays over Luz. Henry leaves the room and Chester heads outside, packing some bags into the Packard. He goes to talk to Henry. Henry says that Yuko returned from the dead, that they burned her corpse, but she persists. Running away is not the answer. Chester tells him that he'd love to hear a better plan if he has one. Henry suggests that maybe he shouldn't have let his mother waste away for months believing he was dead, that he not try to run away from all his troubles. And, for once, he ask him for advice. Chester asks him just what advice he has. Henry says that he would have told him to leave Luz alone and that if he loved her, he not have brought anymore misery to her. He would have told him to be a man, but it's too late. Chester snipes that he always thinks he knows everything. Henry says that Chester is trying to outrun a demon, but he knows it won't work. He asks just what it is that Chester isn't telling him. Back inside the house, Luz cries out, experiencing labor pains. Chester tells her in Spanish that it's okay, that she can do it. There is a knocking at the door. Luz quavers in fear of Yuko. Chester gets out the gun. Hector says that it's just Father Ysidro. Rocio goes to the door and sings the song. She receives the response and Father Ysidro is allowed to enter. Luz greets him in Spanish. Chester roves around the room and Henry tells him that his side is covered and it's alright. Hector asks if Father Ysidro would like to say a prayer, that it would comfort Luz. Father Ysidro seems to be moving oddly. He places his hand on Luz's belly. Realizing something odd is happening, the group all sings the opening of the song in unison. Father Ysidro sings the response line, repeatedly. They pull him away and he shouts in Japanese that the baby is his, meaning Yuko's. Chester is advised to take care of Luz. They shut the doors to the room as Father Ysidro is expelled, shouting "Taizo!" Chester, Henry, Asako, Luz and Rocio take off in the Packard, Luz crying out in pain. Asako advises Chester to hurry. They pass through a gate with a sign reading "Caution: Military Installation" in the dark of night. They exit and enter a bunker inside the base of a mountain, labeled "Zone B" and "Warning: Military Personnel." Luz asks what it is, and Asako tells her that it's government property. Chester says that Hector told him to come there - that it's a facility above his clearance, but he had to drive there once. Luz says it feels like death and he assures her that they'll leave as soon as their baby is born. He urges everyone to get inside. He returns to the car, grabbing a flashlight and bag, and enters the bunker. They descend deep inside the bunker. Henry asks Chester where he plans on taking Luz, and Chester says he'll know soon enough. Henry tells him again that running is not a plan. Chester repeats that he'll know soon enough. Henry complains that he's using them, that he doesn't even think them worth an explanation. Chester gives no response, but sets up a trip rope with a bell attached to it. Asako, Luz and Rocio travel further into the depths. They hear a creaking, but it's just Chester and Henry. Chester says that nobody followed them, and there's no way she can know they're there. Luz asks how they'll know when she gets there. Chester says that she didn't follow them, but Luz insists. He tells her that they'll hear her. Luz shouts that she can't do it. Chester assures her that she can, and Rocio says that the baby is coming. She urges her to keep pushing. Luz tells her that she can't, but she says that she can see the head, encouraging her to keep going. Chester assures her that he's there too and Rocio tells her that it's just one more push. The baby is delivered, but is silent. Luz asks if the baby is okay and Rocio tells her that he's perfect. She gives her the baby and Chester tells her they have a boy. Luz calls him beautiful. Luz cries tears of joy. In the distance, the bell rings, then rings again. Luz says that she knew Yuko was there. Chester gets up to go check, telling her that it's probably nothing. He tells her that they have a little boy now and they have to be strong for him. She tells him to be careful and tells the baby that poppa will come back. Chester walks down the hall the bell ringing again. He points his gun. He grabs a flashlight and reaches the stairs to find the door open. The bell is ringing furiously. He reaches the rope, only to discover a mouse nibbling at it. He startles the mouse and it skitters away. Henry asks him what it was and he tells him it was a false alarm. Henry tells him to come back in. Chester says that he can't. Henry asks why and Chester shows him a photo, asking him if he remembers it. The photo is a baby labeled "Taizo Tanabe." "It's your son," says Chester. Henry says that he was. Chester says that his son has a favor to ask. He visited Jirou even though he's dead. He spoke to and touched Jirou, and what Yuko really wants, her Taizo, is in the photo. If they give her Taizo, the young form of him, then she will leave his son alone. Henry asks if he means to give her the baby in the picture. Chester says it's the only way she'll ever stop. Henry asks why he waited until now. Chester tells him that the magic only works if the person in the image is dead. He says that when he's gone, he needs to give the image to Rocio, who will know how to do the rest. He tells Henry his son is alive and will be okay. Yuko must get what she wants, or he'll never be safe. He points the gun at Henry, begging him not to follow him. He says it's the last favor he'll ever need and walks away. Luz asks why the baby is so quiet. Asako tells her that some enter the world with laughter, some with tears. Luz doesn't understand why he wouldn't make any sound at all. Rocio assures her that the baby is healthy and they'll be on their way soon. Asako steps forward, looking at the baby. Luz says she doesn't understand why her baby won't cry, why he's staring at her like he has a secret. Asako approaches closely. Rocio asks her what she's doing and she begins speaking in Japanese, asking "is it really you?" The baby turns to her and stares. Asako says that Yuko is there, in the child. Outside, Chester pants and sits on a rock. He cocks the gun when a man approaches holding a bottle and shouting "Ahoy soldier!" He asks if everything is on the up and up and Chester says he's just patrolling the grounds. He asks about the man, and he replies that he's loaded. Everybody is celebrating. Chester asks if they won the war. He says not yet against the Japanese, but they have won the war against the "so-called laws and limits of Mother Nature." He toasts "Here's to Little Boy" and Chester asks who that is. The man chuckles, asking if he has clearance. He says that Chester needs to turn off the light so he can see his face. Henry clubs him from behind, knocking him out. Back in the bunker, Luz asks in Spanish what they're going to do. Rocio says that she doesn't know how to attack the spirit without hurting the child. Rocio takes the baby, who gurgles and fusses. Luz says that he must be okay. Rocio begins to walk away and her bones crack strangely. She says in Japanese "Taizo is not yours to have. Do not follow." She walks away. Asako shouts at her to stop and listen to her sister. She does stop and turn. Asako tells her that there was one who wronged her most of all. It was her. She was never supposed to marry Hideo Furuya. Rather, he was promised to her, Asako. She never knew, but she was supposed to marry Henry Nakayama. When Asako heard that Hideo was not honorable, she planned to have Yuko marry her instead, and asked Fumi Yoshida to arrange it. She didn't know she was pregnant. She was always so perfect and she wanted some of what she had. She's lived the life that Yuko should have had. If she could start all over, she would. Yuko (Rocio) shouts that all of this suffering is her fault. She grabs her and chokes her. Asako shouts for Luz to take the baby. Chester and Henry hear the shouting and rush in. They find Asako bloodied but alive. Chester asks where the baby and Luz are. She tells him she doesn't know. He sees an open door and races outside, shouting after Luz and Yuko. He shouts in Japanese for his mother to come back. "It's me! Taizo!" He gets no response. Luz, possessed by Yuko, keeps walking. Her bones crack and she sings a lullaby. Guest starring *Hira Ambrosino as Fumi Yoshida *Alma Martinez as Rocio Trujillo *Lee Shorten as Walt Yoshida *Alex Shimizu as Toshiro Furuya *William MacDonald as George Nicol *Pierce Kang as Jirou Tanabe Co-starring *Hugo Ateo as Hector *Francisco Trujioo as Father Ysidro *Garry Chalk as Mr. Delaney *Gerard Plunkett as Dr. Shaw *Nathan Houle as MP Gimbel Videos 'Come and Get Me' Next On Ep. 209 The Terror Infamy 'We'll All Be Together Soon' Sneak Peek Ep. 209 The Terror Infamy 'Take The Baby!' Moment of Terror Ep. 209 The Terror Infamy External link AMC preview video Notes and references Category:Infamy Episodes